The Illusionist Soul
by d'Anima
Summary: Sequel to The Fallen One. After Atemu is exiled to the 4th world, he meets up with a strange girl claiming to know about the Illusionist Soul. They must journey across the desert to the Desjaree Fortress. But someone wants Atemu dead: the Tempest Mage.
1. Nicknames

Hey everyone. This is the last story in my trilogy. I'm coming to terms with my friend's death, so I feel better now.  
  
Mainly because of Kelly. She has helped me through this so much. Thanks a lot.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Cassie, Kelly, and one of my favorite authoresses, Koujo.  
  
--  
  
A young girl twirled around, her silk scarves flying. The carved stone steps she was dancing on were wide and flat.  
  
Rivulets of water cascaded over them, making long, snaking patterns on the stone.  
  
Pools of clear water were home to dozens of amphibious creatures.  
  
The springs fed the miniature rivers, making the steps slippery and damp. Pictures of legendary creatures were formed from the water.  
  
The dancer's feet flew over the stone steps, splashing in the pools and just as quickly moving away again.  
  
The charms and bells hemming her skirts jingled, lit up by the evening sun.  
  
Her long black hair had been braided with red thread, coiled up on top of her head.  
  
A silky veil ended just below her mouth, hiding most of her face, including her smoky-gray eyes.  
  
Atemu watched the girl with a mixture of curiosity and admiration. She pirouetted on one foot several times, and then dropped down to a crouch.  
  
A crowd of onlookers clapped and cheered as they dropped gold in a small pouch at the side of the steps.  
  
Weaving his way through the throngs of people, Atemu made his way towards the girl.  
  
The dancer looked up as he approached. "Good evening sir, I hope you enjoyed the entertainment."  
  
She offered the pouch to him meaningfully. Grinning sheepishly, Atemu held up his hands.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have any gold whatsoever. I'm flat broke."  
  
"Then what are you doing in Port Cesjaine? Only people wishing to trade come here, unless they are beggars, thieves, or men looking for a good time."  
  
The dancing girl eyes Atemu suspiciously, tucking the pouch into her belt.  
  
"Trust me, I'm none of those. I only wondered where exactly I am. Last thing I remembered I was being sent to the 4th world, but this doesn't look like the 4th world."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course it's the 4th world, silly. What did you expect?"  
  
"Well, I thought it was a place of endless, barren plains, haunted by ghouls."  
  
"You thought right then. Port Cesjaine is the last place before the desert. Many people come here to stock up on things before making the journey."  
  
Atemu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well this is just brilliant. So is there any way to get out of this place?"  
  
"There is one way. Everyone who crosses the desert goes to the Desjaree Fortress. From there, people say that once the Illusionist Soul comes, we can all go home."  
  
Atemu's shoulders dropped. "Did you just say the Illusionist Soul?" He asked weakly.  
  
The girl sniffed. "Why, yes. But I don't believe such nonsense. How could just a powerful being be real? I bet he's stuck up and conceited."  
  
"Hehe, I bet he is." Atemu gave a hollow laugh. 'Great, not only does everyone know the name of me, they all think I'm arrogant. Which I am most definitely _not_.'  
  
"So where are you heading then? Are you going to the Desjaree Fortress as well?"  
  
The dancer cocked her head on one side and watched Atemu intently.  
  
"Uh, I guess so. I may as well if everyone else is going there too."  
  
"Great!" The girl said enthusiastically. She linked her arm through Atemu's and smiled up at him.  
  
"You can be my bodyguard! I'm going there too, but there are bandits in the desert, so I need someone to look out for me."  
  
"What!? I am _not_ going to get dragged along by some slutty little dancing girl!"  
  
"How _dare_ you!" Outraged, the girl slapped Atemu round the face. "If you insult me one more time I will personally castrate you."  
  
Rubbing his stinging cheek, Atemu nodded. "Okay. Sure. Anything you say. Just please don't ruin my chances of being a father."  
  
"I'd hate to see what the children would look like. They'd be the ugliest things since the Chimera."  
  
"The what?" Atemu asked quizzically. The girl rolled her eyes. "The Chimera. A great beast ugly beyond all reason."  
  
"Oh. Never heard of that thing. Sounds a bit like Ammut though. Now _she_ is ugly."  
  
"Ammut?" The girl questioned. "Are you Egyptian?"  
  
"No, I'm Scandinavian." Atemu said sarcastically. "What race do you think I am?"  
  
"Sorry. Its just not all people are from Egypt here. There are people from all over the world. Greece, India, Babylonia, Persia, even the Norse."  
  
Atemu blinked, taking this all in. "But isn't this part of Egyptian legends? Not Baby-lotion?"  
  
"This world is part of all religions, whether you like it or not. Souls from all over the world come here. The world doesn't revolve around Egypt, you know."  
  
"Strange." Atemu murmured. "Father always said the world revolved around _me_. How odd."  
  
"You really are conceited. Probably the most conceited person I've ever met."  
  
"Look," Atemu sighed. "I've been through this before with Nekh. I am not conceited. Because conceitedness is a flaw, and I have no flaws."  
  
The girl stared at Atemu. "You're something else." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"I know." Atemu smiled. "I'm a very special person. Or at least everyone says so."  
  
"Come on, pretty boy, we'd better get going if we want to catch the best shops before nightfall."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. And don't call me pretty boy."  
  
"I'll call you what I want. Now hurry up. I'll show you round town, and then we'll get the stuff we need, and then we'll camp for the night."  
  
"Camping? I don't_ like_ camping."  
  
The girl looked Atemu up and down. "You look like you've never camped anywhere in your life. What'd you do, spend all of your time indoors?"  
  
"Most of the time. I didn't have to go outside much. All I had to do was sit and look gorgeous for the scribes to do excruciatingly long portrait sessions."  
  
"I'm guessing you were some sort of noble then?"  
  
"No. I was Pharaoh. Until I died, that is."  
  
"You, Pharaoh? Please. Don't make me laugh. You couldn't rule your way out of a paper bag."  
  
"I could too!" Atemu insisted. "Besides, what's paper?"  
  
"Never mind. It's too much of a complex matter for your small mind to handle."  
  
"That's not very nice." The thought occurred to Atemu that he didn't even know his new companion's name.  
  
"Hey, I don't even know what to call you. Idiot works for me, but I suppose I have to know your name anyway. I'm Atemu."  
  
"Nice name, but I think I'll just stick to pretty boy. Jazii. My name is Jazii." 


	2. Innocent kids?

Ok, sorry for the enormously long wait for this chapter. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. Thanks for all your reviews people.

* * *

Yawning widely, Atemu stretched and sat up, confused by where he was. He was in a shallow cave, dimly light by the embers of a dying fire.  
  
A girl about his age was sleeping a few feet away from him, attired in what looked to be gypsy clothes.  
  
'Where am I?' Atemu wondered as he stood up. Then he remembered the events of the past week: Set's betrayal, leaving the underworld and coming here, and meeting Jazii.  
  
Shaking his head, Atemu leaned over his friend and shook her shoulder gently. "Jazii, oi Jazii, wake up."  
  
The girl murmured sleepily and rolled over. "Shut up Atemu, it's like 3 in the morning. Get some sleep."  
  
"I can't. I feel like something's wrong. Are you sure it's safe to stay here?"  
  
"Of course it is, silly. We walked all through the day, and this is the only cave for miles. Why wouldn't it be safe?" Jazii snuggled down inside her fur blanket and closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right. Like we're not meant to be here."  
  
"You know what?" Jazii sighed and stood up. "You're too much of a drama queen. Stop overreacting. This is a free cave. It's not like there's a name on it anywhere."  
  
"You could be wrong there." Atemu's choked voice made Jazii turn to see what he was looking at.  
  
Carved into the rock wall was a shiny crystal insignia. It was egg-shaped, edged in a ring of flames.  
  
"What is it?" Jazii made her way over to Atemu and rested her hand on the emblem.  
  
"I have no idea." Atemu traced his finger along the lines etched into the crystal.  
  
A shimmer of color caught his eye. There was a reflection in the crystal, some sort of red shape that seemed to be growing larger and larger.  
  
A soft but shrill cry sounded from behind them. Turning, Jazii looked with horror into the glowing amber eyes of the most terrifying, hideous, evil beast she had ever seen.  
  
"Bennu!" Squealed Atemu happily as he launched himself at the creature.  
  
The bird was only about a foot long, with about 3 feet of red and gold plumage on its tail.  
  
The tips of its crest glowed with an inner fire, and it chirped happily.  
  
Atemu hugged the bird tightly, wrapping his arms around its small body. "Stop it!" Jazii shrieked, and whacked the bird viciously with her bag. "It'll burn you!"  
  
"No he won't!" Atemu shouted indignantly. "And he's not an 'it', he's a he. And he's called Bennu."  
  
"How do you know this thing?"  
  
"Bennu's not a thing, he's a phoenix _actually. _I learnt about him in one of the few history lessons I actually listened to."

Jazii sighed and shook her head. "I should've known." She sat down a safe distance away from Bennu.  
  
"Well, now that we're up, we may as well hit the road again." Atemu gathered his things and stuffed them into his pack. Bennu chirped and sat on Atemu's shoulder.  
  
"Fine." Jazii wrinkled her nose. "But keep that bird away from me. And we better find a town or an oasis soon. You stink."  
  
"Thanks." Atemu muttered dryly. "I'm sure you're not much better."

* * *

Round, smiling faces full of laughter and joy just to be alive. Bouncing blonde curls, bright eyes, and chubby little fingers that grasp yours.  
  
That's what children are supposed to look like. These didn't match that description at all.  
  
Atemu and Jazii looked in revulsion at the children gathered before them.  
  
Pale, gaunt faces full of remorse and despair, devoid of any happiness. Limp, dark strands of hair, hollow, lost eyes, and corpse-like skin.  
  
The children lived in the run-down village all by themselves. The older ones fed off carcasses found in the marshlands, and the younger ones ate nothing except warm flesh boiled with milk.  
  
They whispered among themselves, black eyes darting across the newcomers, judging the prospect of a fresh meal.  
  
Saddened, Jazii turned to head away. "What happened to them?" She whispered.  
  
"I don't know. They're just kids. Why should they have to go through this sort of thing? It's sickening."  
  
"You got that right." Jazii knelt down in front of a young girl who looked to be about 4 years old.  
  
The child raised her hand to Jazii's face and stroked her cheek. "Araza." The girl smiled sadly.  
  
"Araza? What does that mean?" Atemu asked Jazii, unaware that the girl was backing away fearfully.  
  
"It's, it's a sort of prayer, used before a meal." Jazii gulped and turned to look at her friend.  
  
"And I think the meal is going to be us."  
  
The group of children drew closer around the two, smiling a little and drooling. "Jazii!" Atemu let out a squeak. "Don't let them get me! I'm too important to die!"  
  
"Shut up you fool, now keep close and follow me lead." Jazii closed her eyes and swept her hands around her in a half-circle.  
  
"Jazii! This is no time to be meditating!"  
  
Without answering, she pivoted on one foot and faced the children. Drawing her hands back behind her head, Jazii whispered a spell and thrust her palms towards the oldest child.  
  
Red lightning leapt from her fingertips and blasted the boy in the chest. He screamed and fell backwards, his skin crumbling and falling to ash.  
  
With the fall of their leader the children milled around uncertainly, momentarily halted.  
  
Atemu stared, his eyes wide. "I didn't know you were a wooo."  
  
Jazii glared at him. "What the hell is a wooo?"  
  
"It's a person who does magic, like Seto or Isis. You're a wooo too." Atemu blinked and grinned. "Hey, that rhymed!"  
  
"Now is not the time, pretty boy!" Jazii leapt onto the top of a small house and yanked Atemu up next to her.  
  
"Now _move!" _She pulled Atemu in line behind her and sprinted along the rooftops. Bennu squawked and flew after them.  
  
The second oldest child, a female, shrieked and gestured towards the pair. The children hissed and raced after them.  
  
Dimly aware of the cannibalistic children chasing after him, Atemu let his feet do the work and focused on Jazii's back.  
  
A thin, ragged boy jumped onto a wooden plank and leapt behind Atemu as he went by. The child sank his teeth into his leg, biting down with all his force.  
  
Atemu yelped and danced around, madly trying to shake the boy off. "Jazii, _help!_ It's gonna eat me!"  
  
Jazii turned around and ran back to Atemu. "Sometimes I wonder why I have to do everything for you."  
  
"Medra!" The boy screamed in pain as the red magic slammed into his body, knocking his frail body off the rooftop and crushing it to ash.  
  
Atemu heaved a sigh of relief and nodded his head at the pile of cinders. "Whew. Thanks for that."  
  
Jazii rolled her eyes. "Don't thank me yet. We've sill got a long way to go." She ruffled Atemu's hair affectionately, and then cuffed him over the head.  
  
"Ow!" Atemu cried, and held his head. "You are so evil."  
  
Jazii laughed and turned away. "I am not. Now let's get out of here." 


	3. Moo

Yay, reviews! I feel so loved! I'm so sorry for not updating; it took me a while to shake off writer's block. But hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things now.

This chapter is dedicated to darkmetaldragonfangs, my good mate on So this is for you. Thanks for all your support!

* * *

Atemu heaved a sigh and leaned back against the cold stone wall. After about three hours of running like crazed lunatics the duo and Bennu had managed to make it to a small but deep canyon many safe miles from the evil cannibalistic children.

"I'm pooped." He said, lacing his hands together and leaning his head back on them. "Being a hero sure does make a guy hungry. What's for supper?"

"Hero?" Jazii repeated indignantly. "Hero?! You didn't DO anything! I was the one saving your ass back there you know."

Atemu pouted. "But I bet you've never saved an ass quite as nice as mine."

"Oh you are so full of yourself!" Jazii chucked a kettle at Atemu's head. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his ear, even though the kettle hit his forehead.

"You don't have to be so grumpy." Bennu chirped and landed on Atemu's knee, tipping his head on one side as if to say 'what's her problem?'

Atemu shrugged. "It's probably just her time of the month. Remember how angry Isis would get? Her favourite pastime was chucking large, heavy, inanimate objects at my head. Much like Jazii is doing now." Atemu replied cheerfully.

He huffed. "Girls. I just don't get them."

Jazii turned, curious. "Who's Isis? Was she your girlfriend?"

Atemu shrieked and shook his head wildly. "Ew! No! She was my priestess. You know, the wooo I told you about. Now make me some supper!"

Jazii rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the wooo. And I'm not doing what you want me to do. Who died and made you king?"

Atemu blinked. "My father."

"So you're still hanging onto the belief you're some heroic Pharaoh who sacrificed himself to save all mankind?"

"It's not a belief, it's real! You'll see someday."

"Yeah, sure. Just go back to fairyland."

"You didn't answer my question either! What are we having for supper? The sooner we eat the sooner I can get some shut-eye. Someone as good-lookin' as me needs his beauty sleep."

"Is that so?" Jazii said dryly. "Then you sure need a lot of it to make _you _handsome. And we're not having anything for supper. If you want something then make it yourself."

"Sheesh, get all antsy then. Huh. Imagine sending a guy to sleep with no supper. What is the world coming to?!"

Bennu cheeped in agreement.

"Shut up and sleep already!"

--

Silence.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Girlish scream.

Atemu shrieked and shielded his face with his hands, pleading for mercy. "Please, no! Anything but that!"

Jazii grinned maliciously and held up the most evil of all bathroom accessories: hair gel.

"It's time we straightened out your hair Atemu." She said, grabbing a comb. "It's impractical and we need to take care of it. Now hold still and –"

"Nooooooo!" Atemu cried. "You'll never take me alive!" He ran and hid behind Bennu. "Save me Bennu, protect me from the evil cow."

"Evil cow?!" Jazii screamed. "EVIL COW?!?!?! Why you little – get back here!"

Jazii chased Atemu round and round the canyon armed with a comb and hair gel, while Atemu chased Bennu screaming for the phoenix to help. And Bennu chased Jazii just for the hell of it.

Atemu closed his eyes and muttered darkly about evil cows chasing him. Suddenly, he thought he heard a moo behind him.

Turning, Atemu shrieked as he realised Jazii wasn't chasing him anymore. Instead, a giant cow had taken her place.

Jazii gasped and looked at her hands – well, hooves. She clicked them together, horrified. Then her face twisted into a mask of fury and her eyes bulged out in all directions.

She mooed ferociously and lunged for Atemu. "Ahhh! Save me somebody, ANYBODY! A giant cow is attacking me!"

Atemu screeched and dashed round the canyon like a madman. To Bennu, he honestly believed his master WAS a madman.

"Why do these things always happen to me? Life is so unfair! I take back what I said Jazii! You're not really a cow!"

"Of course I'm not you idiot!"

Atemu turned and stared back at the human Jazii. He blinked slowly, realisation dawning upon him. Then, he grinned mischievously.

"You're a cow." Jazii was a cow again. She mooed in anger and thrust her scythe at Atemu. He shrieked.

"You're not a cow!" Jazii-the-human scowled.

"You're a cow!" Jazii-the-cow mooed.

"You're not a cow!" Evil glare.

"Cow!"

"No cow!"

"Cow!"

"No cow!"

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Jazii-the-human screamed. Atemu cringed and nodded meekly.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Jazii looked warily at him. "I never knew you were a mage."

"I'm not." Atemu sighed. "I have no idea why this is happening – wait." He frowned. "Actually, I might."

Atemu sat down heavily, motioning for Jazii to join him. "You know the Illusionist Soul guy?" He asked.

Jazii nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well..." Atemu took a deep breath. "It's me."

"You've got to be joking." Jazii said flatly. "I'm not! It's true. The god Set told me when I was in the Egyptian underworld."

Jazii glared at him. "Show me the inside of your left wrist."

"Why?"

"Because, idiot, if you are the Illusionist Soul, which I highly doubt, then you will have the mark of an icicle and an eye there."

"You mean this?" Atemu rolled up his sleeve. "I just thought it was a birthmark, but –"

He noticed Jazii had fallen silent, her mouth open in shock. "The mark of the Illusionist Soul." Jazii whispered.

"I can't believe it. You really _are _the Illusionist Soul, and an ex-Pharaoh. I'm so sorry I doubted you." She knelt and lowered her eyes. "You are the true king."

"Pfft." Atemu frowned and stuck his tongue out. "Whatever. I had enough of this crap when I was at home. I don't need it from you." He helped Jazii to her feet and grinned.

"So why did I randomly think about you being a cow and then you turned into one?"

Jazii glared at him. "Well apart from it being very rude, I'm guessing that your powers are surfacing now you're older and _kind of _more mature." She wrinkled her nose. "Though I doubt that."

Atemu huffed. "You're so cruel. You should respect me, for I am mighty!" He gave Jazii his best I-am-holier-than-thou look. She snorted.

"You're pathetic! But I bet that if you can't control your own energy the results could and will be very destructive. So I guess we need to find you a teacher."

"A teacher?!" Atemu exclaimed indignantly. "I need no teacher! Nothing anyone can teach me would be of use because I am already perfect in every way!"

A dusty gust of wind tickled his nose. He sneezed, which in turn changed Bennu from a beautiful phoenix into the majestic, amazing, and all-powerful – mole rat?

Jazii crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "See what I mean?"

Atemu glared. "Fine. I'll get a teacher to help me contain my magic. But I'm NOT happy about it!"

Jazii smirked. "Good."

* * *

Okay peeps this is REEEALLLY important so listen up!

I need you to list your favourite animes other than YGO from 1-5, ranking them from most to least. This is important so I want ALL of you to answer it! ALL! This is mine:

1: Orphen

2: Trigun

3: Ah! Megami-sama

4: Gasaraki

5: Astro Boy

Also, has anyone seen Series Zero eps of YGO? And know where I can find them apart from Lamba's site?


	4. Portraits and Milkshakes

Okay, so I know it's been really ages since the last update. If anyone is still actually reading this fic, thanks. A lot. I know I'm not exactly the best updater in the world.

So you guys told me your fave animes and I picked 1 character out of the majority to use. Got it? Good.

* * *

"And I so DON'T need a teacher! Like I said before, I am perfect in every way imaginable. You just have to accept that."

Jazii continued walking determinedly towards the distant town of Seakova, a small desert village on the border of the kingdoms of Ristille and Persehaa.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind, Atemu. We're going to find you a teacher whether you like it or not."

"But what if I _really _don't like it? Does that get me out of it?" Atemu whined. "Not a chance." Jazii replied firmly. "You're so pathetic, did you know that?"

"No, because I'm not. Why can't you just recognise my true uniqueness and importance in this world? You don't respect me." Atemu said miserably.

"Oh, I respect you. It's just not in a very nice way. More like a snide, regard-with-contempt respect."

Atemu sighed dejectedly. "I'm so unloved." He complained.

"Too true."

* * *

Jazii led the way into the deserted lobby of an inn. A bored-looking attendant shuffled papers on his desk and sighed. "May I help you?" He said nasally.

"We're looking for two rooms to stay in for a couple of nights. Got any?" Jazii asked, while looking around.

The whitewashed walls were bare except for a framed portrait of an elderly and very robust man.

Atemu walked over to the painting and examined it. "Who's the fat guy?" He asked bluntly.

"That, sir, is a portrait of King Henry VIII, an original piece valued at around four million dollars." The attendant sniffed and peered at Jazii.

"Yes, we have a room available, so I'm afraid the unhappy couple will have to share a room."

Jazii looked disgusted. "We're not like that. He's just a friend…I think. If he's even that."

Atemu was muttering things to Bennu, who was perched on his master's shoulder. Jazii could hear snatches of their conversation. Well, correction, Atemu's conversation.

"Yes, I _do _realise that he must be important. Probably not as important as me though."

"Great," Jazii muttered. "Now he's talking to the bird. What an idiot."

Bennu chirped and squawked indignantly at Atemu. He looked astounded. "No, I don't want you to –"

Jazii tuned Atemu's voice out and focused on signing the required forms and sorting out the money. Unfortunately she also tuned out all the other noises, including the sound of Bennu setting the painting behind the attendant on fire and Atemu's futile attempts to smother the flames.

"Bennu!" Atemu squealed. He grabbed the phoenix by the legs and whacked the bird against the portrait, probably in attempt to put the fire out. This in turn caused the flames to intensify, possibly from the fact that a phoenix is made of fire. (A/N: It's not exactly rocket science now is it?)

Atemu squeaked and unintentionally sent a jet of water at the painting, extinguishing the flames. Sighing in relief, he straightened it and stepped back, eyeing the still-smouldering portrait, blackened by fire.

Atemu turned to Bennu. "Do ya think they'll notice any difference?" He whispered.

Jazii took the key, thanked the man, and turned to Atemu. He grabbed the portrait and put it behind his back. Jazii noticed the bare wall where the painting had been.

"Uh…where's the portrait?" She asked Atemu.

He shoved it further behind him and looked blank. "What portrait? I don't see any portrait. Nope, no portrait here."

Jazii sighed and turned to the attendant. "It seems my ignorant companion has burnt the million-dollar painting. Excuse me while I beat the living hell out of him."

She walked over to Atemu and dragged him by the ear to the door. "By the way, that painting was worthless." Jazii flicked her fingers and a sparkle of red lightning entered the man's head. He nodded absently. "Yes, yes, no value at all."

Atemu squeaked. "I didn't know you could do that. Eeep Bennu, she's gonna brainwash me!"

"Shut it, you. You're lucky I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just going to cut you up and remove all your internal organs, slice your tongue open, crush your head between my hands, ring your neck, snap all your bones –"

"But wouldn't that be considered killing?"

Jazii smothered the urge to scream and instead gave Atemu a look that could kill him ten times over. She gritted her teeth and finally managed to utter something in reply. "Pain, just lots, of pain."

"Help me."

* * *

Atemu tipped his head on one side and thought the problem over. "Okay, since I'm more important than you, I get the bed. Take your pick of the floor or sofa."

"What!" Jazii shrieked. She hadn't really come down off her fit of madness yet. "I am a female and I DEMAND the rights of luxury! Move!"

"No way!" Atemu shook his head vigorously. "There ain't no way I'm giving up this time! There is _no way in hell _that I am going to sleep on the sofa. Not at all."

An hour later

"God I hate her." Atemu muttered to himself as he rolled over. The sofa was prickly and all the stuffing had gone lumpy and hard. He growled and shuffled around.

"Stop wiggling." Came Jazii's muffled voice from the bed.

"I'm not wiggling; I'm _trying _to get comfy. And I don't care if you can't get to sleep. You can kiss my sorry little – Mmmph."

Atemu's insult was stopped by a pillow being chucked at his head. Dazed, he blinked a few times.

"Now go to sleep."

Too bewildered to argue, Atemu lay there, staring at the oh-so-fascinating ceiling, until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Jazii dragged the unwilling Atemu into a crowded tavern. The smell of smoke hung thick in the air, and burly barmen glared at the pair from underneath oversized eyebrows.

"Excuse me sir," Atemu said plaintively to one of them. "But were you aware that you have two very large caterpillars on your face?"

Jazii groaned and whacked her forehead with her hand. "Idiot." She muttered.

The barkeep strode over to Atemu and pulled him up by his collar. "Are you makin' fun o' me eyebrows?"

"Oh, so _that's _what they are. Coulda sworn they wriggled just then." Atemu looked suspiciously at the man.

There was a sudden shriek and a teenage girl with long blonde hair slipped on the wooden floor and dropped the milkshake she had been carrying, splattering it all over the barman.

She went red and giggled. "Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just walking, and then I fell, and –"

"Usagi, where's my milkshake – oh." A tanned young man with untamed brown hair stopped just behind the blonde girl. He blinked and looked from the girl, to the barman, to Atemu, and to Jazii.

"O-kay…Usagi, what did you do now?"

The girl called Usagi ducked her head. "It wasn't my fault Orphen, honest! I was just getting your milkshake when I tripped and spilt it all over this nice man."

The said 'nice' man glared. "You better be paying for that broken glass missy! An' look at them mess you made! 'Tis a waste of my time, ya hear?"

Usagi's lower lip started trembling and her eyes filled with tears. "But – but –"

"No biggie mister, I can fix this one up." Orphen stretched his arms out, palms down, and let a soft green glow wash over the spilt milkshake. The glass fitted itself back together, the milk and ice-cream poured neatly back into the now whole glass.

Orphen picked the milkshake up and stuck the straw in his mouth, slurping noisily. Usagi sighed. "You're doing it again."

Orphen looked quizzically at her. "Doing what?"

"Drinking from a milkshake that's been on the floor." Usagi grinned at Oprhen's reaction. The sorcerer's face turned green and he quickly spat the milkshake out. "God I always do that. Warn me next time, okay?"

"Sure thing." Usagi giggled again. She then turned to Jazii and Atemu. "Hi," she said, stretching out her hand, "mine name's Usagi, and this is Orphen. Would you like to come sit with us?"

Atemu looked at Jazii. "Please?" He asked in an overly-loud whisper. "Can we? She's cute!" He looked pleadingly at his friend. Jazii sighed and whacked him on the head. She then gave Usagi a sweet smile. "Sure, we'd love to sit with you."

Usagi led Atemu and Jazii to their table, while Orphen went to get another milkshake. Seated at a booth in the far corner were two guys and two guys. Theyounger of the girlslooked up, took one glance at Usagi and then at Orphen ordering another milkshake, and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Let me guess, you tripped, spilt the milkshake, and now he's going to get another one?" She had chin-length light brown hair held back by a pink bow, andlarge green eyes.

"How'd you guess?" Usagi slipped into the seat next to her friend, and turned to Atemu and Jazii. "This is Sakura, and opposite us are Inuyasha in the middle, Kagome on the left, and Kai on the right. And guys, this is…" She blinked and trailed, then went beet red with embarrassment.

"Oops! I forgot to ask what your names were! I am such a klutz! Sorry!"

Atemu smiled. "My name's Atemu and this is my evil companion Jazii."

Jazii nodded. "He's my bodyguard. Though he doesn't do a very good job of it. More times than not I'm the one saving his ass, not the other way around."

"Yeah right." Atemu gave an obvious wink to the group. "She loves to joke around, don't you Jazii? Now, go and get me some food."

Jazii cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently. Atemu blinked, then realised what he had forgotten. "Please." He added.

"That's better." Jazii patted Atemu on the head and gave him a biscuit. Sakura giggled. "You've got him trained like a dog!"

Kagome laughed and smiled at Jazii. "Join the club of dog trainers!" She said, patting Inuyasha's head. He glowered at her. Meanwhile, Kai was staring out the window wishing he was any place but there. Which was understandable, given the circumstances.

Jazii grinned and left for the food, while giving Atemu a glance that said 'screw anything else up and you're dead'.

Usagi smiled at him, and motioned for him to sit beside Kagome. He did. "Kagome is Inuyasha's sort-of-but not caretaker. She looks after him and makes sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

The half-demon hmphed. "I can take care of myself." He said indignantly. The others (minus Kai) laughed. "Ah, you're a laugh, Inuyasha. Such a joker." Sakura giggled.

Inuyasha frowned. "I was serious."

* * *

So, choose someone you want to be Atemu's trainer. Simple, yes? Definitely. And, Kagome has to go with Inuyasha, like a two-in-one package.

If you feel the need you can pick two or a couple of people. Any questions? Thanks for reading.


End file.
